


Lady of the House

by GaleCrowley



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Conditioning, Erotica, F/F, F/M, Fetish, Fetish Clothing, Hypnotism, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 01:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13847274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaleCrowley/pseuds/GaleCrowley
Summary: Sunset Shimmer has been Adagio's unwitting, hypnotized maid for a weeks now. And when a cute new boy named Dante transfers over to Canterlot High, Adagio decides Sunset could use a hand around the house.It's time for a butler to go with the maid.





	Lady of the House

Sunset Shimmer and the girls were securing their bicycles at a Canterlot High Bike rack when their eyes were caught by a newcomer.

He was a young boy, about their age, maybe more, maybe less, with brown hair, just barely visible from under his helmet,, blue eyes, and glasses. And judging from the tricked out bike he was securing, with two horns, lights in spokes, a number of stickers, and two flags, he really liked decorating his bike.

“Who’s that?” Sunset asked. She was … oddly drawn to him.

“Hmm?” Pinkie Pie raised her head. “Oh, him. That’s Dante. He just transferred to Crystal Prep from out of town from … somewhere. I don’t remember the name right now, let’s see.”

Pinkie cupped her chin, staring hard at the sky as she tried to recollect the name.

“There’s Yakyakistan, Griffonstone, the kingdom of the Sea Ponies, the mirror, but I don’t think he’s from any of those. Was it … R’lyluth? No, no, Fluffle Puff is from R’yluth … hmm. No wait, I got it!” Pinkie raised her finger into the air. “He’s from Lower Manehatten.”

“He’s cute,” Sunset observed, while Dante took off his helmet.

“Aww, does Sunset have a crush?” Rainbow Dash teased her. She didn’t notice the worried look Twilight got on her face.

“I can find someone attractive without being attracted to them, Rainbow Dash,” Sunset rolled her eyes.

“Besides, Sunset is a lesbian anyways,” Rarity said, waving her hand.

The others stared at her, including Sunset, who was startled, and Twilight, who clapped her hands and grinned.

“Oh, please, darling, you couldn’t be any more obvious if you painted a rainbow flag on your forehead, carried a flag around, and wore a pink ascot,” Rarity said. Then she got distracted by the fashion possibilities. “You know, now that I take good look at your neck, an ascot would suit you, Sunset.”

“Whatever,” Sunset said. “I’m gonna go for coffee. You want anything?”

“Coffee?” Applejack asked. “Isn’t a little late in the afternoon for coffee?”

“It’s never too late for caffeine and sugar!” Pinkie Pie said..

“That explains a lot,” Dash muttered under her breath.

“I’m a grown woman,” Sunset said, squinting at them disapprovingly. “I can decide when I want to have coffee.”

Sunset walked away, the fringes of her jacket trailing behind her.

“Just because you’re actually a magical pony from some kinda space dimension, does not automatically mean you can call yourself an adult!” Rainbow Dash called after her, but Sunset didn’t hear her.

And Sunset would ignore her anyway if she did, because she wasn’t just going for coffee. Oh no.

She was going for coffee with Adagio Dazzle, leader of the Dazzlings, queen of the sirens, the queen of rock’n’roll, and most pertinent to Sunset’s case, mistress of seduction and lady of the house.

 

Sunset arrived at the coffee shop, her entrance signaled by the store bell.

Adagio Dazzle, waiting in a booth, perked up. She looked at Sunset and her lips curled into a grin.

“Hey,” Sunset said, sliding into the booth opposite Adagio, apparently not finding anything odd with about her sudden compulsion for coffee.

“What have you been up to?” Adagio asked.

“Oh, you know, the usual, same old, same old,” Sunset waved her hand. “I saw this boy today.”

“Did you now,” Adagio said with a tone indicating her disinterest in this subject.

“He was cute, too,” Sunset said, “I think you might like him.”

Adagio cocked her brow at this. “Was he?” Adagio made a grabby motion her with her fingers. “Let me see him.”

“Oh, shoot,” Sunset smacked herself on the forehead. “I didn’t think to grab a picture …”

“Do you get his number?” Adagio asked pragmatically.

Sunset shook her head.

“His social media?”

“No.”

“Anything?” Adagio asked, sounding annoyed.

Sunset shrugged. “Just that he transferred recently.” She rubbed at her neck. “I’m sorry, mistress.”

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Adagio assured her, taking SUnset’s hand kissing the back of her palm. “I forgive you, my pet.” She patted Sunset’s hand. “What else is there? Maybe you found … something?” Sunset asked.

“Oh, yeah,” Sunset said. “I think he likes biking.”

“Biking or cycling?” Adagio asked.

“Cycling,” Sunset answered. “He had a really fancy bike. Like, seriously. It had all these decorations and stickers on it. It hurt to look at it, honestly.”

“Mm. What’s his name?”

“Dante.”

“Dante,” Adagio repeated. “That’s not a very Equestrian name, is it?”

“No,” Sunset answered. “No, it is not.”

“Still,” Adagio rested her cheek on her palm, “I must admit, it does have a very … romantic quality to it. I can see why you might be taken in with him, with a name like that.”

Adagio rubbed her chin. “Do you like this boy, Sunset?”

“I don’t know,” Sunset said. “I just thought he was cute.”

“Well,” Adagio said in response, “perhaps we could some more testerone around the house, if you get my meaning.” She bounced her eyebrows up and down.

“In the meantime,” Adagio got up from her seat, “are you free for the day?”

“I got a little time, yeah,” Sunset turned, “why, what’s up?”

“Oh, nothing,” Adagio said obscurely, “I just thought my house could use a little … _cleaning_.” She curled a fist and grinned, then noticed the patrons of the store were staring at her for making such obviously evil gestures, so she stopped, giving them a wave to reassure them.

At “cleaning,” Sunset perked up. She jumped from her seat as if she couldn’t do vacate the booth fast enough, slamming her hands on the table.

“What are we waiting for?” Sunset said, grabbing Adagio’s wrist. “Let’s go! That tile isn’t going to scrub itself!”

“No,” Adagio said with a smile, letting herself be dragged. “No, they are not.” Indeed, the tile in Adagio’s house was not going to “scrub” itself indeed.

 

They arrived at Adagio’s house, a low-key building on at the far end of the street in a Goldilocks zone away from Canterlot High, being just close enough to be convenient, but far enough that no one who was causally leaving the school would come through there, unless they had deliberate business there.

 

Sunset barged into the door with a dopey smile on her face. Adagio walked in behind her, amused, closing the door neatly behind her, shutting out any trace of sunlight in the darkened house in what totally not heavy handed symbolism. In every room of the house, there was at least one metronome tick-tocking away, swinging back and forth on their stands.

“Come on, Adagio!” Sunset cheered, bouncing on her feet. “Let’s go!”

She ran up the stairs, Adagio following calmly behind her. Aria Blaze and Sonata Dusk weren’t in the house, so Adagio and Sunset were to free do as they - or rather, Adagio wanted.

Sunset went rummaging through the closet, excitedly pulling out a latex dress in the shape of a maid outfit, with appropriate accessories. She turned and presented it to Adagio.

“Help me put it on?” Sunset asked sweetly.

“Of course,” Adagio answered. She sidled up to Sunset. “Of course, before I do that, I’d rather help you take those off.” She walked her fingers up Sunset’s stomach.

Sunset giggled while affirming with a nod.

Adagio got started with peeling Sunset’s jacket off. Adagio folded the jacket neatly at first, but lost interest in being tidy halfway through and tossed the jacket onto the bed.

Next was Sunset’s skirt. Adagio pulled it down, giving Sunset’s butt a smack once it was exposed. Sunset oohed.

Sunset popped her boots, helping a little. She kept her socks on, though.

Adagio pinched the bottom of Sunset’s shirt and lifted it up over Sunset’s head. She left it there, leaving Sunset blind with cloth in her face.

It added _mystique_ , Adagio had explained when Sunset asked about this, and Sunset found she couldn’t deny it. It was so much more arousing for Adagio to unclasp her bra when she was blindfolded, Sunset discovered.

Adagio cupped Sunset’s breasts and rolled them around, getting a moan out of Sunset.

“Now for the good part,” Adagio said, pulling down Sunset’s undies. She took the opportunity to rub at Sunset’s clitoris while it was exposed, brushing her finger over the nub.

“Ooh,” Sunset shivered. “Adagio, I’m not sure you should be doing that.”

“No?” Adagio asked. “Shh, shh, listen. Do you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Sunset asked, turning her head.

“That,” Adagio pointed at the metronome on the nightstand.

“Adagio, I don’t like …where this is going.” Sunset shook her head, placing a hand on her forehead as if she was nursing a headache.

“Adagio? What am I … doing in your house?” Sunset asked.  
“Shh, shh, my pet,” Adagio said, pinching Sunset’s cheeks together.

“Why am I naked?”

“Shh, just listen. Listen,” Adagio purred.

“Listen?” Sunset asked. “Listen to what?” Her eyes glanced to the metronome. For a single, brief, split of a second, she became aware of what was happening, but not fast enough, not soon enough, to do anything to stop. She began rocking her head in time with the metronome, and went back to being Adagio’s good little pet.

“There we go, that’s it,” Adagio crooned. “Just relax. Now, shall we get you into your work outfit, m’dear?” Adagio was barely able to get through the sentence without breaking into giggles.

“Yes, please!” Sunset said. “Whatever makes you happy, mistress.”

“Oh, this will make me very happy,” Adagio said.

Adagio put the dress over Sunset and pulled it down, the latex stretching and flexing to fit to Sunset’s proportions.

Adagio pulled at the dress, pulled it taut, and let it go, causing it to snap hard against Sunset’s breast.

“Ooh! Heh,” Sunset yelped. “Kinky.”

“There we go,” Adagio said as she put a frill headband on Sunset’s head. “Are you ready to clean, my pet?”

“Oh, yes!” Sunset popped one leg up, emphasising her rear under her skirt for her mistress. “What do you want me to do first, mistress?”

“Let’s start with you,” Adagio purred, and Sunset beamed.

Adagio went over the closet and pulled out a feather duster. After pulling it back some of the feathers and making sure it was clear, she dusted Sunset’s face with it, tickling her.

“Stop!” Sunset whined in a playful way, giggling and smiling, holding her hands up for defense.

“Now, Sunset, do you remember why you’re here?” Adagio asked.

“I’m your pet,” Sunset said, “I’m your maid-servant, here to clean your house … and anything else you need. Anything at all.”

“That’s right,” Adagio cupped Sunset’s cheek. “Good girl. Now, let’s have some fun.”

Adagio twirled the duster, then drove the handle into Sunset’s cleavage, wedging it under the latex. Sunset continued to giggle the whole time, now joined with moaning.

“Who’s a good maid?” Adagio teased. “Who’s a good maid?”

“I am, I am!” Sunset answered, still rocking her to the rhythm of the metronome on the nightstand. “I’m a good maid, and I’ll clean and cook and any other c-words my mistress needs to be happy!”

“Any c-words, you say?” Adagio said. “Words like, collapse, consort, control annnd … cum?”

“Yes!” Sunset answered, sweating now. She put her hands on the duster and helped it Adagio to twist it in her cleavage, causing the skin on her breasts to bunch up and form lumps. “Especially cum!”

As could be evidenced by the drops of it leaking out from under Sunset’s skirt.

“Oh my,” Adagio said, “you do know that you’ll have to clean that up eventually, right?”

“I don’t care! You’ve got me so turned on, mistress … ooh!” Sunset moaned and leaned forward, taking her hands and grabbing her breasts from underneath. “Ooh!”

“Well, I think that’s enough for now,” Adagio said, taking the duster out of her Sunset’s cleavage. She twirled it again, and put the duster into Sunset’s hand. “Now, go clean up that mess you made, will you?”

“Yes, Mistress Adagio.” Sunset dutifully obeyed. She left the room and came back with paper towels, getting on her hands and knees to clean up the mess. She wiped it around in circles, making sure to work vigorously so Adagio could see her body move and appreciate Sunset’s curves and musculature (such as it was). Adagio hadn’t picked her for her muscles, after all.)

“Mm, that felt so good, mistress …” Sunset moaned, pinching at the area between her breasts where Adagio had lodged the duster.

“Hmm, did it?” Adagio rubbed her chin, examining Sunset with a calculating expression, running scenarios in her head, trying to determine how exactly she could use this information to enhance Sunset’s pleasure - and thus by extension, her obedience and loyalty.

She examined the handle of the dust and its long, thin shape. Adagio considered what the feeling of the long, hard, wood on Sunset’s skin could be most analogous to.

When Adagio finally connected the most transparently obvious comparison, Adagio snapped her fingers. After all, didn’t Sunset say there was a cute boy who had just transferred in?

“Well,” Adagio said. “Perhaps I’ll put in the work to fetch this Dante boy myself after all …” Adagio smirked, watching Sunset clean while her devious mind spun to work like the devil’s loom.

 

The next morning, Dante wheeled his bike up to the school bike rack, locking it down before taking off his protective gear and putting it away.

Adagio watched him from a distance, leaning against a corner of the school, finding the perfect angle to cloak herself in shadow.

The last time she was here, she was driven by an angry crowd after they discovered her normal singing voice stank. But she wasn’t worried about being caught. Most of the people around were, in Adagio’s humble opinion, idiots.

Sunset had been coming over to her house or at least to see her everyday after school let out for two weeks, and most of them still didn’t suspect a thing. Plus, they had forgiven that … other Twilight Sparkle easily enough. Adagio was sure if she could just some sob story about how she changed and hoped to get better and be good, they would lap it up. And even if the Rainbooms didn’t buy her act right away, they would reserve judgement and at least give her the benefit of the doubt, even if they didn’t really believe her right away.

Idiots, Adagio thought. She remembered a line from a movie Sonata and Aria liked about how evil wins, because good is dumb, a sentiment she agreed with.

Plus, she was wearing her hair in a ponytail instead of letting it hang loose like she usually did. That alone would be enough to fool a good half of the students.

Clearing her throat, both to clear and to get this boy’s attention, Adagio walked up to him with her usual slow, sensual movements when she was trying to seduce someone.

“Hello,” She purred at him, flicking a hand through her hair.

“Hello,” Dante said back awkwardly.

“Dante, is it?” Adagio asked.

“How do you my name?” Dante asked suspiciously.

 _Oh, look,_ Adagio thought, _one of these muggles has the smarts to be suspicious when someone knows their name already! I like him. I’ll have to play it cool._

“Well, I was waiting out in the hallway for one of my friends to get out of class and heard about the new boy who just transferred in,” Adagio explained. “I go to Crystal Prep, you see.”

“I see,” Dante said. He eyed Adagio up and down. Adagio hoped it was to take a look at her curves, but she wasn’t sure they were quite there yet. He seemed a bit naive to her.

“You’re not wearing their uniform,” Dante observed.

“What can I say? I’m something of a _rebel_ ,” Adagio purred, getting a raise from Dante’s brow.

“So, I see you like to ride your bike?” Adagio gestured to his bike, brushing a finger across the handle bar.

“Yeah,” Dante said. “Cycling’s my hobby.”

“Just cycling?” Adagio asked, leaning against the back right. “You mean don’t like to anything else?”

“Nah,” Dante answered, missing the obvious entendre in Adagio’s words. Perhaps he wasn’t quite as sharp as she thought. “Horses terrify me.”

Adagio had to choke back a sputtered laugh as she imagined Dante back in Equestria, surrounded by horses who talked.

Dante looked at her oddly. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh, nothing,” Adagio said. “Just … remembered something I heard recently. It’s not important.” Adagio pretended to look idly around before her eyes fell on the back again.

“You know,” she said, gripping the handle bar and rubbing it with her fingers, “I’ve been meaning to get into cycling. Maybe you, I, and my friend Sunset can get together sometime and you can … teach me.” She raised her hand and gave him a playful, but firm poke in the chest. Firm enough to begin signaling in his head that in any relationship, she was the top.

“Uh, okay,” Dante said, getting to his helmet. “I might take you on that. I hear Sunset’s good people.”

“The best,” Adagio agreed.

“And who knows, maybe it’d be nice to have a cycling buddy or two. I’m new here, so I don’t really know anyone around the area, though I hear there’s a good cycling path in the Everfree Forest just outside of town. You wanna go there?”

“Sure,” Adagio said. She could contest him on that as another subtle way to assert her power, but letting him think he had some control was a great way to make him fall into a false sense of security, and make it all the more sweeter for her and bitterer for him when he realized he was doomed from the start.

“What else do you like to do for fun, Dante?” Adagio asked, changing the subject and trying to get him to volunteer more information about himself.

“I gotta get to class,” Dante said.

Adagio, a smooth operator if there ever was one, giggled and laughed this flub-up off. “Oh, of course. Silly me. I should be getting back to class as well. I just got back from a vacation. I guess my sense of time is still over there. It’s easy to forget I’m not at the beach in my swimsuit. I must be going. Wouldn’t want to be late. The teacher might _discipline_ me.”

Infusing her words with a hint of sensuality, Adagio gave Dante a flirtatious wave and stare as she walked back into her corner.

Dante turned around, so Adagio couldn’t see his face to tell whether or not bringing up the idea of her in a swimsuit had the desired effect on him. She did see him adjust his collar, but that may just been because of the heat of the sun.

“Hmm,” Adagio mused, drumming her fingers on her chin. “This one may take some work … he’s either more naive than I thought, or smart enough to be suspicious of me and smart enough not to let it show. Oh well. It’s no matter.”

Adagio pulled out a locket and opened it, the inside of which had a picture of Adagio kissing Sunset on the cheek and groping her breast while Sunset smiled dopeily in her maid outfit.

“They all submit to me in the end.” Adagio snapped the locket shut with a quick, authoritative flick of her hand.

 

Later in the week, Dante rode his bike to the decided upon on meeting place. There, Flash Sentry, the resident boy next door, came cycling up to Dante on a bike of his own.

“Hey there,” Flash waved to Dante.

“Hi,” Dante said. “Do I know you?”

“No,” Flash answered, “but I hear you’re new in town. Transferred into Canterlot High?”

“That’s correct,” Dante adjusted his glasses, squinting at the lens and trying to determine if they needed cleaning or not, and if it would be rude to do so while Flash was talking to him.

“Well, after doing it for several different, uh, newcomers, shall we say, I consider myself something of an ambassador to new students,” Flash said.

Flash chuckled awkwardly. “Uh, just so we’re all on the same page, you wouldn’t happen to be an extra-dimensional being from an alternate dimension fleeing after stealing a magic _or_ tasked with retrieving said magic crown, a magical monster from the same alternate dimension with hypnotic singing powers, or an otherwise disturbed individual nursing unspoken resentment about their treatment at either their peer pressuring classmates and manipulative principal, their form of employment, that their summer camp is about to be mowed down, with plans to harvest and use magic to wreak your vengeance on the world that wronged you?”

Dante stared at Flash blankly for several minutes, trying to take all of this in at once.

“Uh, no, no, no, and also no,” Dante answered, going through taking out a wipe to clean the lenses so he could decompress this information. Where did Flash get all of these crazy ideas? “At least, not that I’m aware of.” He finished wiping the lens and put the glasses back on.

“Whew, okay, good!” Flash put a hand on Dante’s shoulder. “Because I want to make you feel welcome, but I have seen some things, man. So I just wanted to clear the air before anyone did anything, you know, crazy. So, I hear you like cycling!”

“Yes,” Dante said. “Who told you?”

“Sunset Shimmer. She’s nice. You should talk to her sometime. If you got a problem with magic, she’s the one who knows how to sort it out.”

“You keep talking about magic,” Dante said.

“Yeah,” Flash said, “someone probably should have told you about that before you came to Canterlot High. Things around here get craaa-zy.” Flash spun a finger around his head in a cuckoo motion.

“But, in honor of making you feel more welcome, I thought I should let you know that I also like cycling,” Flash proudly gestured to his bicycle, then lost his balance and toppled over, landing on the sidewalk.

“Clearly,” Dante said with a detached, monotone sarcasm that takes some people years to master, if they ever do. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Flash, like a champ, got back onto his feet, and from there onto his bike. “Anyway, could I join you for some cycling in the woods today, Dante?”

“I guess,” Dante said. He looked around. “I’m actually waiting on some people …”

“Oh, really? Who?”

“Some girl,” Dante said. “I forget what her name was. Said she and her friend would join me.”

“Good, good,” Flash said. “So, it is alright if I join you? All of you?”

Dante shrugged. “If it’s okay with them. It’s fine by me.”

 

Some blocks away, Sunset and Adagio pulled up on their bikes. Adagio put a hand out to stop Sunset when she saw Flash Sentry.

“Oh, great,” Adagio grumbled. “Him.” She didn’t know much about Flash Sentry, and what little she did led to a low opinion of him. But then again, she had a low opinion of everyone. Still, what she did know indicated that even if he might not recognize her right away, as it had been a while since the Battle of the Bands fiasco, he would still remember enough to be suspicious of her and mention her to someone who would remember her in detail - like Twilight Sparkle or … Sunset Shimmer.

“What to do,” Adagio wondered. Her options were open. “Sunset, I don’t want Flash Sentry to see me at this time, but we need to get with Dante if I - I mean we are going to seduce him.”

Sunset snapped her fingers. “Got’cha covered, mistress.” She reached her into knapsack and pulled out a scarf and sunglasses.

Adagio nearly swooned, her shriveled heart beating. “You’re the best, my pet.”

With the scarf and sunglasses on Adagio's face, thereby covering it up from recognition, Adagio and Sunset joined Dante and Flash.

“Oh, hey, Sunset! Are you here to bike with Dante?” Flash asked.

“Yes, I am,” Sunset answered.

“And … who’s your friend?” Flash asked, turning to look at Adagio.

“Oh, this? This is, uh, Melody Glimmer,” Sunset said. “She doesn’t talk much.”

“She looks familiar …” Flash squinted at her. “That skin tone … I think I’ve seen it before.”

“Flash, lots of people around here have that skin tone,” Sunset said drolly. “Don’t judge.”

“Alright, I’m sorry,” Flash turned his head away, though he kept looking at ‘Melody.”

“Now that we’re all here, shall we start?” Dante asked.

“Yes, please! Lead the way, Dante,” Sunset waved her hand, resting her elbow on her bike’s handlebars and giving Dante an admiring look. A look which made Flash a teeny bit jealous.

“The route’s this way,” Dante motioned with his finger and pedaled, building up speed and cycling off.

Sunset, Flash, and Adagio followed him, with Flash continuing to steal looks at Adagio in an effort to ascertain where he knew her from.

They quickly wheeled their way out of the city and into the forest, turning sharply onto a winding dirt path that led further out from around the forest and away from the city.

“Here we are,” Dante said, smiling and becoming more cheerful now that he was on the cycling path, his familiar place, his element.

“Psst,” Adagio said, patting Sunset on the shoulder. Sunset nodded, understanding the signal, and the message that came with it.

Sunset slowed down her speed, falling behind Flash, then accelerated, bumping into the back of Flash’s bike.

Flash grunted, his bike bouncing on the path. When he turned around to see what him, Sunset was too far away for him to think she might have caused.

Adagio sped up, matching speed with Dante. She gave a look over her shoulder at Flash, then at Sunset.

“Hmm.” Flash’s suspicions continued to mount.

They came on a curve. As they did, Sunset bumped Flash’s bike again.

“So, Flash,” Sunset said, “any ideas about the future?”

“No, not really,” Flash answered, handling the question with more finesse than Sunset expected.

“Alright,” Sunset said. “Any thoughts about me naked?”

“What?”

That gave Adagio the opportunity she was waiting for. Pulling up to a tree, she pulled back a branch and let it go, timing it just right so it smacked Flash in the face and knocked him off his bike and into the dirt. Leaving Adagio and Sunset free to put the moves on Dante in peace.

The girls accelerated, speeding up their bikes, matching Dante and leaving Flash Sentry in the dust.

Flash simply lay there on the ground, the punch combo of Sunset’s scandalous question knocking his wits about and the physical blow from the branch leaving him totally disoriented.

Adagio, thus freed, lowering the scarf and pulled up her sunglasses, so Dante could see her hungry, seductive eyes.

Passing him, Adagio wiggled her eyebrows at him, then rode in front of him along with Sunset Shimmer.

The two of them on either side, Adagio on Dante’s left, Sunset on his right, lean forward hard into their bike seats, allowing their asses to stick out, as well emphasizing how little skin their cycling outfits covered.

Dante blushed at this naughty display. He wasn’t sure what to make of it, other than to be slightly embarrassed two girls around his age would be so gauche and lewd.

“So, Dante!” Adagio shouted. “See anything of interest to you?” She purred the words silikly, leaving just barely enough ambiguity to leave Dante thinking that their them showing off their asses was not totally deliberate.

“Uh …” Dante stammered. “I … I don’t know, I’m … usually more of a front man - I mean, forward thinking man.”

Dante slapped himself. How could he have let that Freudian slip through? And to make it worse, he was lying - he liked both. He was just trying to steer the conversation away from sexual innuendo.

“Say no more,” Adagio winked at him.

“No,” Dante pathetically insisted, “what I mean, I like to keep my eyes on the road. Moving forward. Up in front, not looking …” Dante paused. “Behind.”

“I don’t know,” Sunset said, “sometimes it’s good to reflect on what you’ve left behind.” She shifted her seat, making her ass-cheeks squish up and down. “I find looking at the past can make you a better person.”

“Eh, I prefer to stay in the moment,” Dante said. “In the here and now. I like to go forward. Go toward the future rather than away from it. Go faster.”

“You’re saying you like to go fast?” Adagio teased him.

Dante blushed at the implications of what Adagio said, even though he know he didn’t mean it that way.

“I’ll bet you do,” Adagio said with a cocky smirk.

Adagio pulled back, letting Dante overtake her position on the road.

Pulling herself back just so where she was visible in Dante's side mirror, Adagio licked her lips. She tugged on her shirt, adjusting to where Dante could see her cleavage and a bra strap.

Dante might've been in a straight guy's idea of paradise, with Sunset's rear in front of him and Adagio’s boobs behind, but as it was he just found it overwhelming. They were being so sexual. It made hard for him to focus on pedaling.

“Hey, we’ve been out for awhile, and it's a long trail. why don't we … why don't we start on our way back to town?”

“Oh, already?” Sunset groaned. “Bit it's such a beautiful day outside!”

“It's alright, Sunset,” Adagio said. “I'm sure Dante won't mind us cycling without him. If he's worried about being out late, he can go on back. We'll finish by ourselves.”

“Thanks.” Dante began turning his bike around.

“I'll make a note of this.” Adagio said.

“Of what?” Dante asked.

“That you're the type of guy who likes to finish early,” Adagio winked.

Blushing, Dante quickly pedaled away, rushing back to town where he could get away from Adagio’s innuendos.

“Shame,” Sunset thought.

“Oh, it's not too bad.” Adagio pulled up and put a hand on Sunset's handlebar. “It means we're alone now, my pet.”

Sunset giggled. They put up their bikes kickstands, jumped off, and jumped on each other, rolling around in the dirt.

 

“I’m telling you, Flash,” Dante said, sitting with Flash Sentry at the school cafeteria. “These girls were like, showing off for me.”

“They were not showing off for you,” Flash said with disbelief, still nursing a sore scrape on his cheek from when the branch hit him.

“You weren’t there. You didn’t see it,” Dante said. “They were showing off. They were putting their- their kiesters up in the air, and one of them - the other one, the Melody girl - she started to pull down her shirt and push up her boobs!”

“They did not,” Flash insisted.

“And they did all this after you got knocked off your bike!” Dante said. “Don’t you see? It was on purpose! This was deliberate!”

“No. No way,” Flash said, getting up from his seat to defend his disbelief. “Listen, Dante, I know Sunset, and Sunset does not show off. Not for anybody. And if she liked you like that, she would just come up to you and say so, like she did when we were dating.”

Dante raised an eyebrow. “You were dating?” He began to suspect Flash’s disbelief wasn’t just out of disbelieving of Sunset’s character being capable, but also that if Sunset had engaged in such scandalous, teasing behavior, Flash was jealous it hadn’t been with him, so he refused to entertain the notion.

“Yes,” Flash said. “It was only for a bit. I dumped her when I realized she just wanted me to hang off her arm like an accessory.”

“I don’t know Sunset real well, but that doesn’t sound like of thing the girl who was cycling with me would do.”

“Oh,” Flash said, “that’s right, you’re new here. Well, Sunset used to be a very different person. She’s changed a lot since we first met.”

“I see,” Dante said. “And have either of you ever thought about, you know, getting back together?”

Flash blushed. “Well, I have. I don’t know if she has. She does seem to hang out with Twilight a lot … I just, I don’t know. A lots happened since then. We’ve both changed so much. I wonder about it. I wonder, could we be together? Could we - hey.”

Flash slumped when he saw Dante had left not only the conversation, but also the table.

Dante stomped angrily through the cafeteria, finding somewhere he could sit by himself. Flash was too clouded with sentiment and nostalgia to give an objective analysis of Sunset’s actions, Dante concluced.

He needed someone who knew Sunset, but didn’t know her that well, wasn’t that attached to her, to tell him what to make of the whole cycling fiasco. Maybe the Principal? No one was perfect, but the duties of being principal would probably mean they were better at determining what behavior was unusual for which student.

“Hmm.”

Dante finished his lunch, determining that he would go the Principal’s office.

After returning his tray, Dante went out into the hall to find said office.

As he roamed the halls, Dante was grabbed by the shoulders.

“Hey, not cool,” Dante grunted, turning to see Sunset’s friend. She was wearing sunglasses, a scarf, and a cap, but Dante recognized that poofy orange hair.

“Hey there, Dante,” Adagio said.

“Oh, great, it’s you again,” Dante said. “What do you want?”

“I just wanted to invite you over to my house,” Adagio said. “Sunset and I are having a sleepover, and we thought extending an invite to you would help make you feel more welcome at Canterlot High.”

“After the stunts you pulled on the bike path? Thanks, no but thanks, sister.”

Dante pushed her hand off. “I got better places to be and better things to do with my time.”

Dante began to storm off again.

“Oh, don’t be like that, sweetie,” Adagio said.

“Don’t call me sweetie,” Dante said. “I don’t what you and Sunset were thinking, but I think I don’t want any of it. You’re too weird.”

“Sometimes a little bit of weird is good for you,” Adagio said.

“A little, maybe, but you two bring a lot. And I’m not interested in sex at this time, if that’s what you were trying to get out of me.”

Adagio pursed her lips and rolled her eyes, respecting Dante’s perceptiveness, something the other students seemed to lack, while also frustrated at his obstinacy and resistance.

She was losing him. She watched him walk away. Her mind went to work devising a solution, a plan, a bait, a lure to hook him back in.

She smirked. She knew just what to do.

“Dante?” Adagio asked. “Have you ridden a motorcycle before?”

Dante halted in his tracks. He turned around to Adagio, eyeing her suspiciously … but the idea of a motorcycle was too tempting a prospect for him to refuse entirely and shut her down like he had before.

“No,” Dante said. “No, I haven’t. My dad has one. He’s … real big into motorbiking. Going out with friends, out on the open road.” Dante waved his hand.

“Sounds romantic,” Adagio said.

“Yeah,” Dante said. “I guess you could say I like cycling because of my dad. I’ve always asked him if he’ll let me ride the bike with him someday.”

“And what does he say?” Adagio asked.

“Someday, son,” Dante said, adopting a gruff voice. “Someday. ‘Who knows? Maybe I’ll even let you have it, if you learn to ride and make me proud’.”

“What if I told you someday could be tomorrow?” Adagio asked. “Or even today?”

“I would say I’m listening,” Dante said, “but I’m not sold yet.”

“Yet,” Adagio said. “So I can sell it to you?”

“I’m not for sale, if that’s what you mean.”

Adagio laughed. “Everyone’s not for sale, until they are. Until someone finds the right price and buys them. But anyways … I could arrange a motorcycle ride for you.”

“Really?” Dante’s eyes lit up.

“Sure, sure,” Adagio said, drumming her fingers against each other idly. “I’ve got a friend with connections. I can ask to borrow it for a night. I’m sure they’ll say yes and let you ride it.”

“Really?” Dante asked again. Then he narrowed his eyes at Adagio. “What’s the catch?”

“The catch is, you have to come to the sleepover,” Adagio said.

“Hmm. Not sure I’m ready to make a tradeoff like that.”

“I’ll sweeten the deal,” Adagio said. “We’ll give you the motorbike ride, you come to the sleepover … and then you don’t have to see me again unless you want to. I can’t speak for Sunset, of course, since she goes to this school, but I can make myself out of your sight.”

“Deal,” Dante agreed enthusiastically.

He shook hands with Adagio, though when he put his hand on hers, he couldn’t feel but feel like there was more to her than met the eye. Like he wasn’t just dealing with some too-familiar odd girl, but something older, smarter, and darker.

But he pushed the thought aside. Soon, he’d be riding his very own (borrowed) motorbike, and then he wouldn’t have to see her ever again.

“Perfect,” Adagio said, and she parted, disappearing into the darkness.

Dante turned back and kept walking.

“Dante, hey!” Flash said, running up to him. “You got any plans later?”

“Yeah,” Dante said, “why?”

“Cos Sunset just invited me to a sleepover,” Flash said. “I thought you might like to come. Y’know, get a better sense of the real Sunset, the one who would never put her butt in the air like you were talking about,” Flash nudged Dante’s elbow.  
“You mean, the one who would never put their butt up into the air for someone other than you,” Dante sharply retorted, and Flash’s blush and lack of witty repartee told Dante his earlier suspicion was right.

“But what a coincidence. Sunset’s friend just invited me to a sleepover.”

“Oh, dude!” Flash smacked Dante on the shoulder. “What are the odds you wanna bet on it being the same sleepover? We’re gonna to hang out together!”

“Oh, hooray,” Dante grumbled, wincing at the pain in his back.

 

Adagio left the school, making her way out before anyone could see her.

Sunset came out from the school entrance, calling after her. “Adagio?”

Adagio turned to Sunset, the two of them standing by the Canterlot High horse statue. “Yes?”

Sunset rubbed at her elbow. “I just invited Flash over to the sleepover tonight. I … I don’t feel right about this. I feel like I’m luring him into a trap.”

“My dear Sunset, you are luring him into a trap,” Adagio said assuringly.

“That’s not helping.”

“What do you want me to say, Sunset?” Adagio growled, sharply raising an eyebrow. “That it’s not a trap? That we’re going to just leave him alone? I can’t say that, my pet. He’s seen too much already. ”

Sunset moaned and shivered, her shoulders tensing up. “I want you to say ‘my pet’. I want you to tell me what a good little maid I am.”

“I can certainly do that,” Adagio smiled. She wrapped an arm around Sunset and pulled her in close, bringing Sunset’s face into her chest.

“Ooh …”

“Sunset, I’m curious about something,” Adagio said. “I’m sorry to say, but I’m suspicious. So I want you to answer me honestly, Sunset Shimmer.”

“Of course, mistress.”

“You’re a strong-willed girl,” Adagio said. “I bet, if you really wanted to … if your friends were really in danger, you could resist me. Maybe not completely, but enough to shake my influence off and let your friends know something’s up. So … why don’t you?”

“I …” Sunset blushed.

“Is it for the reason I’m thinking?” Adagio asked.

“Which is?”

“That you could, but you don’t want to.” Adagio cupped Sunset’s chin and made Sunset look up at her face. “You like being my maid. You like being hypnotized me. You like making a paltry attempt to resist me, just so I can smack you down and remind you of your place … don’t you?”

Sunset gulped.

“Yes. I like letting you control me. I like trying to resist just enough that you’ll dominate me again. I can only hope that my friends will forgive me, but I can’t help myself. You make me so hot.”

“It’ll be even hotter tonight,” Adagio whispered. She teased Sunset by putting a hand under Sunset’s skirt and rubbing a finger along Sunset’s vaj.

“Not here in front of the school, Adagio!” Sunset scolded.

Adagio took her hand out, though she continued teasing Sunset by sucking on the finger she used to stroke her pet. Sunset was not amused.

 

The night arrived. And with it, Dante’s excitement and expectations.

Adagio had given him a note with the address on it. He followed it at sunset, though as he wandered further and further away from the main hub of the city, the suspicious parts of his mind began telling that he shouldn’t do this, that he should bug out, not show up, and offer Adagio and Sunset some excuse the next time they saw each other for why he couldn’t come.

But … I really do want to ride that motorbike. That is, if Adagio was telling the truth. And Adagio did say she wouldn’t bother him again …

Despite his reservations, Dante went forward with it.

He arrived at the address just as the sun was at its lowest point before it disappeared. Already, the orange sky was giving away to a dark blue of the night.

Adagio and Sunset Shimmer were standing outside the house, leaning against the fences with a proud, arrogant posture. They perked up their heads at the sight of Dante, smirking at him.

“You made it,” Sunset said. “I’m glad. I thought for a minute you weren’t going to come.”

“Well, I’m here,” Dante said. “I couldn’t pass up the chance to ride on a real hog.”

“Right this way,” Adagio said, bowing like a waitress.

“If you’ll direct your attention over to this part of the yard …”

Sunset led Dante over to the motorbike.

It was everything Dante could have dreamed. A vintage-model Harley-Davidson chopper, with flames painted on the side of the seat, machinery and wiring visible between gaps in the metal framework. It included a sidecar.

“Wow,” Dante went up to the bike and rubbed his hand along the seat. “It’s even more beautiful than I imagined.”

“Oh, why thank you,” Adagio said, deliberately misinterpreting Dante’s comment.

Then he noticed. “Hold on. What’s this?” He took the object into his hands. It appeared to be a miniature pocket watch that was chained around of the bike’s handles as decoration.

“Oh that?” Adagio said, waving her hand. “That’s just a little trinket the owner keeps on there.”

“Bit of an odd choice,” Dante said. “A pocket watch for a bike.”

“So he’s a little eccentric. Don’t worry about it. Just don’t take it off, and we’ll be fine. The owner wants this back in the same condition he left it, so don’t fiddle with that watch.”

“Got it,” Dante said. “Shall we?”

He scooted into the seat. He slid right in, almost as if the seat were made for him.

Adagio sat behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist, while Sunset got into the sidecar, carrying a tote bag.

“Wait, I just remembered something,” Dante said. “I don’t have a license.”

“We’ll lie and say you have a permit.”

“I don’t know the first thing about actually driving a motorcycle,” Dante said, breaking into a nervous sweat now that he was realizing a few tiny details that would’ve been good to think about earlier.

Adagio put a hand over his.

“I’ll guide you,” she whispered. Dante stared at her. “I have a license.”

“You do?”

“The age restriction is lower in my home state,” Adagio lied masterfully. “Now, let’s tear up these streets. Here, we’ll start with the ignition …”

Adagio guided Dante’s hand over to the ignition, helping him to insert and turn the key. Dante didn’t know why, but he was blushing at having Adagio be on him like that. At the intimacy of their touch.

“Now, change the gears …” _click_. “And stepped on the gas pedal. Slowly.”

With Adagio’s help, Dante was able to navigate the bike operation and drive the hog out of the yard without running over anything.

“Now what?”

“Drive, boy, drive,” Adagio said. “Slowly and safely, of course.”

“Where to?” The rev and hum of the engine was music to Dante’s ear as he revved the handles -- just like he’d seen his father do so many times.

“How about that nice path you took us to?” Sunset suggested.

“Coming up,” Dante answered.

Dante drove out to the destination, driving down the road at speeds he’d never rode before - of course, his bike didn’t have an engine with horsepower and pistons behind it. As they rode, the bike seat jostled and jiggled Dante’s balls, but he did his best to ignore it. Partly to save face in front of the girls, but mostly so he could focus on riding and enjoying the ride.

Although it took less than half the time to get to the path on the motorbike than it did on the pedal bikes, by the time they reached it, the sun had finished its descent and night was out, full of stars glowing brightly in the sky.

“Isn’t this nice?” Sunset asked. “Riding out under a starlit night … you don’t see the stars like this in the city. Too many lights. It’s so romantic, isn’t it?”

“Yeah,” Dante agreed.”

“Sometimes I miss seeing the stars out in Equestria,” Sunset said. “They were beautiful. Brighter than anything they’ve got to offer here, without a doubt.”

“Yes,” Adagio said sadly. “You don’t know what you have until it’s gone.”

Dante didn’t know or care what they were talking about. He was just enjoying the ride. Though the pocket watch dangling back and forth on the handle was a little distracting.

“Dante?” Adagio said, pulling out a second pocket watch, this one slightly larger. “Do you mind if I play with my watch for a bit?”

“You’re a weird girl, Adagio, but sure,” Dante answered.

Sunset folded up the tote bag, taking out a metronome.

“What’s that for?”

“It relaxes me,” Sunset said, leaning back cozily in the sidecar.

“Alright.” Dante shrugged. He could hear the metronome ticking back and forth, as well as the hands ticking in Adagio’s watch. The jangle of the chains on both the bike’s and Adagio’s watches as they swung back and forth in the wind.

Dante’s head began nodding. He felt himself nearly doze off at least twice before shaking it off.

“Dante, is something wrong?” Adagio asked.

“No,” Dante said. He was lying, as the seat had become intimately familiar with the shape of his balls. “No, nothing’s …” he trailed off.

“Are you feeling tired, Dante?” Adagio said.

Dante mumbled.

“What was that? Yes?” Adagio said.

“No,” Dante said, more clearly.

“No,” Sunset said, “I’m pretty sure he’s tired. Don’t you think he looks tired, Adagio?”

“I do,” Adagio said. “Why don’t you slow down a bit, Dante?”  
“Yeah … slow down,” Dante repeated, easing up on the handles.

“You’re feeling so tired,” Adagio whispered into his ear.

“So tired,” Dante repeated.

“So tired and so sleepy,” Adagio said. She dropped the pocket watch in front of his eyes and swung it back and forth.

“So tired, so sleepy,” Sunset parroted.

“Tired and sleepy …”

“Not to mention horny, too,” Adagio said.

“Horny …” Dante said. “Am I … am I horny?”

“You’re horny,” Sunset insisted.

“Don’t be ridiculous, sweetie,” Adagio cupped his chin, making him look up at the watch as she held it over his face. “Of course you’re horny. You’ve listening to that lovely metronome, that rhythm. It’s sleep-inducing. Besides, you’ve been so tired, so exhausted these last few days. You need some kind of relief. And what better way to get it than by hardening up and letting it out?”

“Relief. Harden. Let out,” Dante repeated. He moaned and blushed as his cock turned rigid. The seat bumped up into his balls again, and his slowly-building erection perked up to max.

“Slow down,” Adagio commanded, and Dante did again. “Put the bike in neutral.” Dante did. The bike was practically crawling now, coasting along the path.

“You’re so tired, Dante,” Sunset said, “So, so tired, you’d almost anything we ask you to.”

“So tired,” Dante nodded in agreement. “Do anything you ask.”

“Take out your cock, Dante,” Adagio said.

Dante kept one hand on the handles while using the other to unzip his pants. He adjusted his underwear, pulling it down until his hard cock was proudly out. It bounced when it got free.

“Good, good,” Adagio said. “Sunset, take this for me.” She handed Sunset the watch, while the metronome kept ticking.

Adagio pulled out a condom wrapper. She bit into it with her teeth, tearing off a corner, then pulled the latexy ring out.

“Don’t want to make too big of a mess of our ‘borrowed’ bike, do we?” Adagio said, unfolding the condom.

She reached around, cupping Dante’s balls. She rubbed them as she pulled the condom over his erection.

“Uh …” Dante said. “Sunset, what’s going on?”

“Just listen to the metronome, Dante,” Sunset said. “Just listen.”

“Listen to the rhythm. Lose yourself to the rhythm, Dante,” Adagio put her hands down on Dante’s shoulder and pushed herself up. She leaned forward, wrapping her boobs around Dante’s cheeks and letting him her the beat of her heart.

“But … but …”

“But nothing,” Adagio said. “Listen. Listen closely.” She bounced her boobs up and down on him.

Dante did listen closely. He listened to Adagio’s heart, to the metronome, to the subtle, soft noises the bike made as it hit rocky bumps … all of it seemed to coalesce together into a fine melody. It was like Adagio’s heart beating for him, specifically for him.

A realization hit Dante, and it was enough of a shock to pull him slightly out of his trance. Adagio had planned this. She had planned it to the last detail. The watches, the metronome … it wouldn’t surprise to think she could control her own heartbeat. She seemed the controlling type.

“No, no!” Dante said. “I don’t think what you think you’re doing it, but you’re not gonna get away with it! I’m not gonna let you do … whatever it is you’re trying to do to me!”

‘Oh, but you will!” Adagio said, taking her fingers and curling her boobs around Dante’s face so he was completely smothered, his vision little more than a slit amongst the darkness of her cleavage.

“Don’t you see, Dante? You already have,” Adagio growled. “After all, you’re so tired …”

“So tired …” Dante agreed, relaxing. He stopped struggling and lean against Adagio’s body.

“You need your relief.”

“I need relief.”

“You need to cum.”

“I need to cum. I need to cum!” Dante groaned.

“I can help with that,” Sunset wrapped her hand around Dante’s cock. She began running her palm across his length, pumping it. It took Dante a minute to notice she was pumping at the same rhythm as the metronome.

“But …” Dante said.

“But what?” Adagio asked teasingly.

“I don’t … I don’t know you,” Dante said.

“You don’t need to,” Adagio said. “All you need to know is that I’m your mistress now. That you were very, very tired, and Sunset and I helped you to not feel tired.”

“But …”

“Shh.”

“But …”

“Shh. You’re very tired, Dante. You need-”

“Relief,” Dante answered, his cock twitching under Sunset’s fingers. “To let it out.”

‘That’s right,” Adagio said. “Good boy. Now … let it out. Let it all out.”

“Let it out. Let it out, let it ALL OOOOUT!” Dante howled, the orgasm hitting him. His cock pumped and spurted, shooting spurt after spurt of cum out, filling the condom up with white fluid. Morbidly, his cock spurted with the same rhythm as the metronome.

Dante stopped the motorcycle. He didn’t have it in him to drive anymore.

Adagio slid his head out of her tits and sat back down. She reached over, cupped his balls again, massaging them to relax him while she carefully removed the condom, doing her best to avoid a spill.

Adagio held up the cum-filled condom, watching the fluid slosh around. She tilted her head, as if thinking she was too good for it, as if it wasn’t worthy of being swallowed by her glorious mouth, no.

“Sunset,” Adagio said, “would you mind swallowing this?”

“Sure,” Sunset agreed with a smile. She held out her hand to receive the bag.

“What?” Dante asked. “You’re going to swallow it?”

“Why not?” Adagio asked.

“That just … came out of me! We don’t even know what it is!

“Oh,” Adagio laughed. “You poor boy. You don’t know anything, do you?”

“I know how to ride a bike,” Dante grumbled.

Adagio handed the condom off to Sunset.

“Well, let me elucidate you,” Adagio said. “That was cum. Specifically, male cum, also known as semen or seed. It comes out when boys like you have orgasms.”

“Orgasms?” Dante asked.

Adagio rolled her eyes. “What am I, your sex ed teacher? I don’t feel like explaining every little thing to you. Read a textbook or something.”

“Sunset ... “ Dante said. “You’re not … you’re not really going to swallow that, are you?”

“Yes, she is,” Adagio insisted. She grabbed Dante by the shoulders and lifted him out, taking him out of the motorcycle. She carried him around to the side of the sidecar.

“She is going to swallow it, and you’re going to watch, and you’re going to let her, my boy, my sweet, handsome, tired, tired boy,” Adagio whispered, stroking his cheeks.

“So tired …” Dante said.

“You’re going to let her drink it,” Adagio said. “And you’re going to watch it and be turned on when she does, and when she swallows it - when she gulps it down - you’re going to cum again, and you’re going to be our good little boy after you do. Because you know nothing could ever feel as good as the orgasms we give you, and you know being a good boy is the only way we’ll give it to you.”

“N-no … I’m … stronger … I can …”

Adagio, tired of his pitiful attempts to resist that were never going to go anywhere, slapped a hand over his mouth, then directed his head towards Sunset.

“Watch, boy. My tired, tired boy,” Adagio whispered.

Dante either moaned or groaned. Hard to tell with Adagio’s hand muffling him.

Sunset tilted the condom up to her lips and let the cum slide down the condom into her mouth. She was fine with it at first, but after a moment, it was obvious this was too slow for her.

So Sunset just tossed the whole condom into her mouth. She made sure to open wide and let Dante get a good look at the object, the cum that was about to remove the last vestiges of his will before she chomped down.

Sunset looked for a moment like she hadn’t been up to anything … until a small drop of cum dripped out down the center of her lips. She began chewing, smacking her teeth and sucking, like it was nothing than just a hard candy for her. She puffed out her cheeks as she bounced the condom between her teeth.

Sunset tilted her head back. She reached into her mouth and pulled the condom out, now ridden with holes. A few thin strands of cum hung off it as Sunset removed, but for the most part, it had been drained of cum.

Sunset looked at Dante. She opened her mouth, letting him see all of his cum sloshing around inside. She gargled the cum a little, making bubbles to tease him.

Then she closed her mouth … and swallowed.

Dante screamed into Adagio’s hand as his cock stiffened up again, shooting out small, white wad after tiny white wad, putting white flecks on the grass. Adagio took a hand and cradled his balls to help his cock along along.

Adagio let go, and Dante collapsed to the ground, panting, a strand of cum hanging off his penis head.

“Don’t worry, Dante,” Sunset assured him, flinging the condom onto the grass. “Adagio Dazzle is a very good mistress. She’ll take good care of you … and make you feel good. So, so good … and sexy and beautiful and gorgeous and wanted. Just like she does for me.”

Dante groaned and mumbled something. He collapsed, falling to his side and fainting. The last thing he saw as he went down was the motorbike, and wondered why it seemed to hanging off the walls … and the stars, the beautiful, soft, glimmering stars Adagio and Sunset had trapped, hypnotized, and seduced him under.

“I guess it was too much for him,” Adagio shrugged. “C’mon, help me load up into the bike. We’ll drive him back to our place, have him it sleep it off. Come tomorrow, no one will be the wiser.”

Sunset got out of the sidecar, helping Adagio by picking up Dante’s legs while she took his shoulders.

 

Dante mumbled to himself, eyes opening slowly.

He gave a questioning groan as he rose from the mattress he was on. The room was he was had sunbeams from the window, though it was a little too pink for his own tastes.

“W-where am I?” Dante asked. “How’d I get here?”

Searching the room, Dante saw Flash sleeping in a bed next to him. After examining Flash’s serene sleeping face, some of it began coming back to him. It was vague, but he remembered the girls doing … something to him. The only thing that made sense to Dante was if Flash had come to the sleepover, and the girls had done the same thing to Flash as to him.

“Flash.” Dante shook Flash. “Flash, wake up!”

“Hmm?” Flash’s face showed he was confused to see Dante standing there. “Dante?”

“Come on,” Dante said, grabbing Flash’s shoulders and heaving up. “Get up.”

“What’s going on?” Flash asked. He yawned. “Ugh. Why do I feel so … light?” Flash brought his hands around his waist, and Dante had a good idea of what it was that had lightened Flash up.

“We need to get out of here,” Dante said. “Sunset and her friend - they’re … weird!”

“I don’t appreciate you talking about my friend like that,” Flash.

“No, I mean, really weird! They did … something to me, and I’ll bet they did it to you too!”

“And what is this terrifying ‘something’?” Flash asked skeptically.

“I can’t remember,” Dante answered.

“Well, in that case, if you don’t mind, I’ll be going back to bed.” Flash moved, but Dante pulled on his pajamas.

“As it happens, I do mind,” Dante said.

“Honestly, Dante, you’re paranoid,” Flash said. “Maybe it’s just culture shock from moving, or nerves, or something, but you’re not making any sense.”

“None of this makes any sense!” Dante said, flailing his arms.

After Flash gave him a look, Dante realized he was being a little … overbearing.

“Okay, okay. I’m not comfortable here, Flash,” Dante said, “so could you at least walk me out? Then you can go right back to bed, I promise.”

“Alright, I can do that.” Flash agreed.

The two of them made their way down the stairs, with Dante being cautious, suspecting a trap in the stairs, like a step that was a trap door, while Flash walked normally.

“Oh, uh,” Flash said, stopping at the bottom of the stairs. Dante bumped into him.

“Oh uh what?” Dante asked, looking around Flash. He bit his lip.

Adagio and Sunset were lounging about on a sofa. Both of them were wearing nothing but their bras, a black one for Sunset and a purple one for Adagio, panties, Sunset in her blazer and Adagio in a bathrobe.

“Good morning, boys,” Adagio greeted, putting down the magazine she held. “Did you get a good rest?”

“Y-yeah, sure,” Flash said. He turned to Dante and whispered. “We may be in more trouble than I thought.”

“No, really? It’s not like I’ve been having a conniption about Sunset and her friend since yesterday afternoon.”

Flash sighed. “You’re right. I’m sorry, Dante. Even if I thought you were overreacting, or misunderstanding Sunset, I should’ve recognized something was making you uncomfortable. I shouldn’t have just let the fact that I know Sunset keep me from seeing you were upset about. I should have been a better friend.”

“Well, fat lot of good that does us now … but I accept your apology,” Dante said.

“What’cha whispering about, boys?” Sunset asked.

“Yeah,” Adagio said. “There’s nothing you two can’t tell us, right?”

“Uh, right,” Flash said. “But if you girls don’t mind, Dante and I would like to leave now.”

“Not at all,” Sunset said, while Adagio looked less pleased.

Flash and Dante made their way to the door, moving slowly to make themselves seem less dangerous. They had almost gotten to the door when Adagio spoke up.

“Actually, I do mind,” Adagio said.

“Oh-oh really?” Flash stammered, turning to her. “Why?”

“You two aren’t going to … tell anyone about what happened here, are you?”

“Well uh-” Flash said.

“You bet we are!” Dante said, finding his courage at the worst moment. “We’re gonna tell everyone about all of the weird stuff you’ve been up to! What we remember, anyway. The whole town will know about it! You hear me? Your reign of terror is over!”

Flash grimaced.

“I hear you,” Adagio said. “Now you hear me. I’m perfectly willing to let you go and tell everyone.”

Flash and Dante looked to each other.

“You … are?” Flash said.

“Yes,” Adagio said, “but I want you to stay here a while longer and rest up before you do. After all, you dears both seem so very tired.”

Dante and Flash wilted where they stood. Their cocks twitched, and they fell to their knees, as if their building erections were just too heavy for them to stand with.

“No,” Dante mumbled.

“Yes,” Adagio countered, “you’re just too tired to go out today.”  
‘N-yes …” Dante said. “I’m too tired to go out today.”

“Too tired …” Flash parroted.

“So tired you’re going to stay here and rest up,” Adagio said, getting up from the couch. Sunset joined her.

“And what better way to rest up than letting out all that stress you’ve built up and cumming for your mistresses?” Adagio asked.

“Cum for mistress,” Flash said. “Cum for Sunset …”

“Oh, I like the sound of that,” Sunset said.

Flash, without prompting, unzipped his pants and whipped out his cock, stroking it for Sunset.

“Ha! You see that? You could stand to be a little more like Flash, Dante,”

“No,” Dante said, “never.”

Adagio snapped her fingers. Sunset reached under the coffee table and pulled out a metronome. Sunset flicked the needle and the machine ticked.

Dante and Flash bobbed their heads in tune to the metronome.

“I think you mean yes,” Adagio said, snapping her fingers and bobbing her head to the rhythm.

“Yes,” Dante said, nodding along. “Submit. So tired.”

“So, so tired,” Adagio cooed, putting her hands over her chest and faking concern. “Sunset, don’t you think we should do something to make them less tired?”

“I think we could wake them up, yeah.” Sunset dropped her jacket to the floor with a stylish grace.

“F-Flash,” Dante groaned, alternating between states of resistance and submission. “D-do s-something.”

“I …” Flash said.

“Oh, he won’t do that,” Sunset said, putting a finger under Flash’s chin. “He wants me back too badly to do anything. He told me himself, last night.”

“Flash?” Dante asked.

“Yes,” Flash said, stroking his cock, “I want you back.”

“And you have me,” Sunset said, “that is, if you behave like a good boy.”

“Good boy,” Flash said, as Sunset walked away from him.

“Sunset’s been my maid for awhile,” Adagio said, her hands together. “And she’s been cleaning the house by herself for so long, I thought it would be good for her to have some help. So, to get a little practice, why don’t you come here, Dante?” Adagio sat back down on the sofa and dropped her panties. “My vagina is filthy and needs some cleaning.”

Dante, powerless, crawled over to Adagio and examined her naked crotch.

“Your vagina’s clean,” Dante said.

“Well, make it messy, and then clean it,” Adagio snapped.

“Ooh.” Dante wondered how he missed the obvious intent. Hesitantly, he moved his head forward, sticking his tongue.

Adagio, impatient, grabbed Dante by the hair and brought his face in close. Dante got a good whiff of a musky scent, and he gulped nervously.

“Lick it, boy,” Adagio said, snapping her fingers.

“Yes, mistress,” Dante obeyed, worming his tongue into Adagio’s vagina. Her vaj squished and folded as Dante’s tongue went in.

“Squirm,” Adagio said. “Squirm your tongue.”

Dante again obeyed, wiggling his tongue, giving his all to pleasuring Adagio.

“Harder,” Adagio said. “Kiss it, too.”

Dante moved deeper, burying his face in between Adagio’s spread thighs. He kissed and sucked on her, making a squelching noise.

“Ah,” Adagio moaned. “There we go. Now we’re making some progress, boy. Faster. Faster!”

Dante mumbled he was going as fast as he could.

Adagio moaned and twitched, flexing her thighs apart as her vagina contracted around Dante’s tongue. For Dante, it was a strange, surreal experience.

So, this is what it’s like … Dante thought. To have your tongue in a woman.

“Yes, yes!” Adagio said, pumping a fist while holding Dante’s head with her other hand. “Lick it, lick it! Make me cum, then drink it!”

Dante wiggled his tongue. Adagio was close now. They could both feel it.

Within seconds of Adagio’s exclamation, Adagio came and let loose, splashing cum into Dante’s mouth.

“Swallow it, Dante! Swallow!”

Dante gulped it down. The effect it had on him … it was liking taking a shot of weed right in the vein. He felt calmer now. More relaxed. More obedient. Like a good boy, who was going to behave good so he could get more of Mistress’s cum.

Dante pulled away from Adagio, a strand of cum connecting his mouth and Adagio’s vag.

“Excuse you,” Adagio said, “I said, clean it up.”

“Yes, mistress.” Dante licked his mouth clean, then swept his tongue over Adagio’s crotch to lick up the cum that spilled onto it.

“Uh, Adagio?” Sunset ran her hand through Adagio’s hair. “I don’t mean to be rude, mistress, but could I have some fun with our new boy?”

“Oh, of course, my pet,” Adagio said. Sunset moved away, but Adagio grabbed her arm. “Oh, before you, why don’t you change into your outfit?”  
“Oh, good idea!” Sunset run out of the room, then came back all dressed up in her maid outfit while Dante finished his cleaning.

“I would’ve got you something to match, Dante, but I didn’t know your shirt size,” Adagio said. “Go play with Sunset.”

“Yes … play with Sunset,” Dante said, rising up. His cock straightened up at Sunset’s outfit, the latex pushing up her boobs in a perfect, round cleavage window.

“Come here, Dante,” Sunset said, getting down on her knees. “Stick that big cock of yours right here.” She gestured to her chest.

Dante was too enthralled to quibble with her over how big his cock actually was. He obediently went over to her and began pushing his member into Sunset’s boobs.

Sunset blushed and moaned at the taut pecker rubbing onto her soft tits. Dante slid himself in and out in tune with the metronomes, getting Sunset to moan softly.

“Okay,” Adagio said, “I’ve watched long enough. I want in. Lie down, Dante.”

Dante did so, resting on the floor with his cock pointing up.

Sunset seemed to predict Adagio’s thoughts, and the two of them took positions opposite of Dante, then pressed their racks together, with Dante’s dick in between them, the head of his member poking up.

Dante hooted and shivered.

Adagio and Sunset rubbed back and forth, pushing against each other like a seesaw. Sunset reached over and squished Adagio’s tit, enthralled at how Adagio’s skin gave away beneath her fingers.

“Do you like that, Dante?” Adagio asked. A drop of cum oozed out from Dante’s head.

“I like it! I like it!” Dante shouted, his cock twitching.

Dante looked over at Flash. He was resting against the wall, stroking his cock in tune with the metronome, watching Sunset, Adagio and Dante intently.

“Do you like this, Flash?” Sunset teased.

Flash nodded.

“What about this?” Sunset leaned down and sucked the cum drop off Dante’s head. “Do you like watching that?”

Flash nodded.

“Do you like imagining me do that to your nice cock, sweetie?” Sunset asked. “Behave and maybe I will. All you have to do is just keep stroking … and when you cum, you’ll belong to me. You’ll be mine, and I’ll be yours again. Wouldn’t you like that?”

Flash nodded. He stroked himself more furiously, though he still kept pace with the metronome.

A part of Dante wanted to scream at Flash, “no, don’t do it!” but screw it, he wanted to cum and be good boy and belong to his mistresses Adagio and Sunset himself.

“Ah … ah …”

“Oh, I think he’s close!” Adagio said.

“I think you’re right,” Sunset observed as more tiny bubbles of cum popped out of Dante’s cock.

Dante bucked under the weight of Adagio and Sunset’s tits, his cock shooting spurts upward like an ill-kept fountain spout. His wad went up, then fell down onto the girls’ racks. The cum slid around, hanging and dripping off their nipples.

Flash came too, engaged at the threesome and almost having a kind of mirror sympathetic response to Dante. His cock twitched, bouncing upwards, and shooting his load into the air. It landed onto the floor in a neat puddle of sticky semen, in contrast to Dante’s messy, scattered raindrops.

“Ah, did the poor boys lose their wads?” Adagio teased. “And their minds?”

“Yes!” Dante and Flash agreed.

“The poor boys have lost their wads! The poor boys have lost their minds to their mistresses!”

“What good boys,” Sunset said. She teased Dante by rubbing his cock with her fingers, before she and Adagio got up.

“And for being such good boys, we’ll give you a little show.”

Adagio and Sunset fell onto the floorboards, facing opposite each other. They leaned in and suck Dante’s cum off the others’ tits. Seeing them suck the goo off their perfect, round tits was so sexy to Dante and Flash they would’ve cum again instantly … if they had anything left.

“Mm,” Adagio moaned when they were done, cum leaking down her mouth. Which she happily cleaned off with a flick of her tongue.

“And as for you ...” Sunset turned to Flash. She crawled over to Flash’s puddle and began licking it off the floor.

Flash watched her, enraptured, wishing he still had some semen left so he could splash all over her face. But all he managed was a pitiful extra drop that leaked out and hung off his cock. When she was done the floor, Sunset cleaned that too.

“Now, Dante …” Adagio picked something out from the coffee table, then whipped around Dante’s neck - it was a white collar with a black neck tie.

“How do you feel about being a butler?” Adagio said. “You know, someone to help Sunset around the house …” She traced a finger (which somehow remained clear) across his chest.

“I’ll be … whatever … you want me … to be,” Dante answered, pausing and speaking in tune with the ticking metronome.

“Excellent,” Adagio said with a grin.

 

A few days later, Flash and Dante were leaving the school, their memory of the events mostly forgotten. They had gone back to school and picked up right where they left off.

“Hey, Flash! Dante!” Rainbow Dash shouted, running up to them.

“Hey, Rainbow Dash,” Dante greeted her back.

“I hear you two like to ride bikes,” Dash said with a grin. “I was thinking, Fluttershy and I … well, you know how Fluttershy is. She’s too sweet. We’re gonna go cycling, but what I really want is a race. What do you say? Unless, you know, you can’t handle being beaten by a girl,” she teased.

“Stop perpetuating the sexist, cliche notion that being defeated by a girl is anything unusual and something to be ashamed of,” ‘Melody Glimmer’ said, joining them in her scarf and sunglasses.

“And anyway, Dante and Flash can’t join you,” Melody said, putting her arms around Dante’s. “They’re very tired, aren’t you boys?”

“Yes,” Dante and Flash droned. Their minds filled up with fantasies of butlers and maids having sex while half-dressed, thinking up creative ways to use a feather duster, with themselves as the butlers and Adagio and Sunset as the maids.

“Besides, they promised to help me clean the house a bit,” Melody wrapped her arms around both boys’ shoulders and walked them off school grounds. “Maybe some other time, Rainbow.”

“Okay,” Rainbow said awkwardly, finding Melody’s manner a bit odd.

The boys - the oh-so-tired, very good boys - happily went with their mistress back to her house, where an eager Sunset Shimmer and lots of ‘cleaning’ awaited them.

**Author's Note:**

> A hired piece! This one involving Sunset, Adagio, maids, and an OC of the customer.
> 
> And yes, Dante is not a very Equestrian name, as I have lampshaded here, but what am I gonna do? It was a criterion of the piece. Perhaps something like "Paradise Misplacer" would work better, but it doesn't read well, does it?
> 
> I was gonna to have Dante and Flash resist just enough for Flash to tell Dante to go get help, and suggest Carousel Boutique as a place to hide. Dante would've ran there, hid, and then Sunset would've arrived with a metronome, hypnotized Rarity, and Dante would've walked back out to see Rarity in a maid outfit of her own, cleaning the floor using her boobs as sponges.
> 
> I cut out because it felt like just more of "Dante tries to get fellow victim to resist and help him, to no avail," which I felt he already done enough of with Flash.
> 
> I think is the first time I've brought up condoms in one of my works, so I should say this more often: practice safe sex, kids! Get tested early, get tested often, wear a condom, establish boundaries, and agree on a safe word ahead of time.
> 
> The use of metronomes in this work was inspired by Angelgrace's "Perfect Cadence." It was, well, a perfect fit, because I wanted to do something rhythmic for Adagio's hypnosis method in this way, that would call back to her being a Siren, without just copping out and contriving a way for her to get her voice back.


End file.
